


Five times Rick puts on Daryl's vest, and one time he doesn't take it off

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, RWG Bingo 2016, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, This is not a happy ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are five occasions on which Rick puts on Daryl's vest, and one when he doesn't take it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Rick puts on Daryl's vest, and one time he doesn't take it off

**Author's Note:**

> Our imaginations take us places. They're not always nice places. Heed the tags and warning.
> 
> For the 2016 RWG Bingo square 'Wearing Each other's clothes'.

The first time he puts it on it’s for a laugh. They all have their iconic items, something that is so them it’s weird to see it on someone else.

The second time he puts it on it's for warmth. They had to make a quick getaway, he lost his own jacket in the confusion, and his best friend won’t take no for an answer.

The third time he puts it on it’s a promise. His brother will always have his back.

The fourth time he puts it on it’s to tease. They are so much more than brothers now, and he isn’t wearing anything else.

The fifth time he puts it on it's to hide the bleeding, because he can’t afford to show any sign of weakness in the situation they’re in.

The sixth time he puts it on is the last. It is cold comfort, but the winged vest is all Rick has left of the man who was his brother, lover and best friend, and he never takes it off again.


End file.
